


Tell Me More, Tell Me More

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fics to make up for Angst [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Punk Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: The motorcycle's driver stood and tucked his own helmet under his arm, causing Roman's jaw to drop in shock. The stranger was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, with bouncing chocolate curls, an expressive face, and a hint of a tattoo under a leather sleeve. Virgil said something to his companion, who flashed the brothers a brilliant smile, and Roman knew.Senior year was going to be theworst.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fics to make up for Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589185
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Tell Me More, Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP I started back last summer... You can probably tell when the writing style changes. 
> 
> Title taken from that one song in Grease

Roman Prince loved the stage. From his first elementary school play to a production of 'Footloose' in Junior year, he was center stage. His mother, Martha Prince, supported him, along with his other mother Jane. Logan, Roman's twin brother, might not have understood his passion, but was encouraging.

But this was Senior year. Roman's last chance to act with his high school peers. He knew there was a part for him, the theater teacher promised. Whether it was the lead or not was yet to be seen, but Roman didn't mind either way. As long as he got to be on stage, be under the spotlight, he was content.

Logan shook his head every time Roman brought it up (often).

"I find it hard to understand your preference for play-acting, Roman. Why not try out for Student Council instead?" Logan was hoping to be on Student Council for the third year running. Roman replied with a series of offended noises.

Senior year would be his best year, and he knew it.

~~

Senior year was not his best. Roman woke up late, missing his chance to ride with Logan, and then tripped while jogging to the nearest bus stop. Why his brother had to get to school so very early on the first day escaped Roman, but still. The bus was loud, and Roman found himself surrounded by freshman and sophomores. Most of them seemed intimidated by his presence, which confused him, because the only intimidating Senior was Virgil Ward.

Virgil Ward was a problem. Not that Roman disliked him, of course, Roman didn't dislike anyone. Virgil was Roman's antithesis in every way, except popularity level. Where Roman was outgoing and loud, Virgil was an introvert, preferring to fade into the background. Roman's fans flocked to him, praising him to his face. Virgil's stood in corners and stared at his back with longing.

What got Roman's goat the most, though, was that his own brother was one of the many who sighed after Virgil Ward.

"Even his last name is uninteresting," Roman would protest "he never does anything but listen to music!"

Logan would reply with a terse statement about Roman being "Extra" and "Why do you even care, go be loud elsewhere" and "get out of my room, Roman, I'm trying to study."

The bus passed by the Ward household (blame Logan for Roman's knowledge of its location). Roman wondered why Virgil wasn't taking the bus, but supposed he'd gotten his license over the summer. Roman had, but the family only had two cars. Which meant riding with Logan. If he woke up early enough.

Upon arrival at Terrence Williams Memorial High, the first thing Roman saw was Logan. His brother was leaning against a wall, watching every student who exited the buses. Roman preyed on the situation and got off last, making a dramatic departure. To the casual passerby, it might seem like Logan lost interest in the bus when his brother alighted. Roman knew his brother much better than that.

He looked around, almost immediately identifying the problem. Virgil wasn't in his normal place of gloom in an alcove by the school entrance. That's why Logan seemed off. Virgil Ward hadn't shown up. On the first day of school.

As Roman approached his twin to attempt comfort, the unthinkable happened. A sleek blue motorcycle roared into the parking lot, pulling into an empty parking spot. There were two riders, both wrapped in leather and denim. The passenger got off first, and Roman could hear Logan's sigh of relief as Virgil removed his helmet.

The motorcycle's driver stood and tucked his own helmet under his arm, causing Roman's jaw to drop in shock. The stranger was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, with bouncing chocolate curls, an expressive face, and a hint of a tattoo under a leather sleeve. Virgil said something to his companion, who flashed the brothers a brilliant smile, and Roman knew.

Senior year was going to be the _worst_.

~~

Patton Harris was optimistic about Senior year. Sure, he and his parents had to move to an entirely different state, and he himself had to change schools, but that wouldn’t be so bad, would it? At least his cousin, Virgil, would be in the same school and the same year as him, so he would at least know one person going in.

Even better, in the few weeks before school started, Virgil introduced him to some new friends!

“’Punk’s not Dad’, huh? I like it, gurl;” was the first thing Remy Dormir said to him, gesturing down at the shirt Patton was wearing. Patton thanked him, and Remy offered him a sip of his latte.

Dee Picani just waved at him, a twinkle of mischief in his heterochromatic eyes. That may have had to do with the fact he was switching Virgil’s Coke out with Pepsi, but Patton couldn’t be sure.

So, all in all, Senior year would be fine! He had two new friends and Virgil going in, and it was only a year.

Right?

_Absolutely_. On arrival at the high school, Virgil immediately saw his crush and said as much to Patton.

The Crush. The guy Virgil had been whining to Patton about ever since they were freshmen. Grinning, he glanced over in the direction his cousin was looking and saw an angel.

“Who’s that, kiddo? Next to the boy with the tie?”

Virgil made a small noise of disgust.

“Notcha son. That’s Prince. We don’t like him.”

“We don’t?”

This ‘Prince’ character was staring at them in shock. His companion, a relative based on their physical similarities, noticed and started poking him on the shoulder.

“Yeah. He’s kind of an ass.”

“But gurl, what an ass.” Patton and Virgil jumped as Remy came up behind them.

Patton was definitely paying attention to and appreciating that as the first bell began to ring.

Senior year would be his best.

~~

Roman got through his first two classes just fine, interacting with his friends and loyal fans as usual. He was still thrown by the vision of loveliness he witnessed earlier in the day, but what better way to distract himself than school? 

Third period had him stopping short in the doorway. There he was, the boy of his dreams, sitting in the back row and talking to Dee Picani. 

“Out of the way, Prep.” Virgil Ward pushed past him with a scowl. 

“Sure, Panic! At the Everywhere, you own the place.” 

The other teen shot him a dirty look before sitting down beside Picani. Roman grinned triumphantly and took a seat near the front. 

To Roman’s great surprise, Logan walked in soon after, making a beeline to his desk. There was a choked off noise from the back of the room, followed by a short bark of laughter.

“Why’re you in this class, Nerd? Thought you had all AP classes.” 

“No reason.”

That wasn’t suspicious at all. 

Logan picked the desk closest to the wall and sat sideways in it, ostensibly to continue their conversation, but Roman caught on. 

“You aren’t actually _in_ this class, are you?”

“I have a free period in which to pursue any avenue of interest I might have.” 

“Is that what we’re calling him now?”

Logan adjusted his tie, a dusting of pink across his cheeks, and Roman laughed.

“Logan, just talk to him.”

“I find myself reluctant to follow the advice of a person who has been single his entire high school career.”

“Fine, how about this. I’ll ask the absolutely stunning new guy out, if, and let me stress the _if_ you ask Ward out. Capisce?”

~~

Patton was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice when Prince came in. In fact, he didn’t notice until Virgil made a strangled noise as another student entered the room. Looking up, he tracked the teen who entered to the seat right beside… Prince. Dee was chuckling and nudging Virgil, who pulled his hood over his head in embarrassment. 

“Is that him? Logo?”

“It’s Logan” was Virgil’s hissed reply, his cheeks coloring rapidly beneath his pale make-up. 

“That’s what I said.” 

Prince laughed loudly at Logan, who was fiddling with his-

“Is he wearing a tie?” 

“Yeah. It’s cute. He-“

Virgil cut himself short when Logan suddenly shot out of the desk and made his way back towards them. 

“Excuse me, Virgil, might I ask you a question?”

Patton tried not to laugh as Virgil pulled his hood off and straightened his posture, obviously trying to look nonchalant while impressing his crush. 

“Uh, sure. Go for it.”

“Do you like food?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like romantic outings?”

“Y-yes?” 

Nobody but Logan knew where this was going, and by this point, the entire classroom was watching the conversation with bated breath.

“I can provide both. Therefore, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Virgil spluttered, his face flushing bright red. It took him a few moments to regain his composure, at which point he nodded his head rapidly. 

“Yea-er, yes. That would be. Nice.”

Logan grinned triumphantly and held out his phone. 

“Please input your number so that I may contact you about our future date.”

With shaking hands, Virgil did so. When he gave the phone back, Logan smiled at him sweetly and then left the classroom. 

When Patton looked, Prince was staring after Logan with a look of abject horror. Then he turned, and, making eye contact with Patton, bolted from the room.

“Well, that wasn’t interesting _at all_ ” Dee steepled his fingers under his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe Logan isn’t the only twin with a crush.”

~~

The next day, Patton was greeted in third period with a large bouquet of red roses. 

“Hello, I- I had a speech planned out, but then I saw your eyes and got lost in them. Will you go out with me?”

Prince was shaking nervously, and Patton’s heart went out to him. It didn’t hurt that he was hot. 

“Sure! I’m Patton!”

“I’m Roman. It’s wonderful to meet you.” Roman’s smile was absolutely brilliant.

“Good to meet you too! Let’s exchange numbers and talk about that date, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I hope you like motorcycles!”

Roman spluttered, squeaked out a positive, and shoved the roses into Patton’s arms before darting around him and out of the classroom again. 

What a cutie. Patton was going to have fun with this one. Senior year would be the _best_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
